Chocolate blanco y recuerdos para San Valentín
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: La treceava tienda a la que entraba y no encontraba ese dulce. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido en encontrar su regalo para San Valentín y menos cuando aquel chocolate había significado tanto para Hiroki hacía tiempo. Que Tanaka lo llamara antojo de embarazo, no le importaba , y aunque lo fuera, también significaba el primer regalo de San Valentín que le dio a Akihiko.


**¡Y no podía faltar el especial de San Valentín de esta pareja! xD espero que este Hirohiko les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo ¡Nos leemos al final!**

**PDT: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Nakamura sama!**

-Nos queda una hora Usami-sama-

-¡Una hora!, ¡acelera entonces!- Frunció el ceño disgustado

-Pero el bebé…-

-¡Que estoy bien!, todavía me faltan dos meses, pero sólo tenemos una hora para conseguirlo así que acelera Tanaka- Hiroki frunció el ceño nuevamente, había estado buscando toda la mañana el susodicho regalo y no había señal de que lo encontrara; pero después de haberlo reflexionado se dio cuenta que aquél era el único lugar donde seguro lo encontraría

-De acuerdo Usami-sama, ¿pero está seguro que es el único lugar?-

-Primero, deja de llamarme por mi apellido, después de tantos años de conocernos que me llames Hiroki está bien; y segundo, estoy seguro que es el único lugar- Suspiró cansadamente, sabía que quedaba lejos pero probablemente aquella tienda en la que lo había comprado anteriormente, al parecer, era la única que lo vendía; o al menos eso esperaba

-Pero Usam-digo Hiroki sama nos estamos alejando mucho de la mansión-

-Necesito conseguir ése chocolate, así que acelera antes de que Akihiko regrese y se dé cuenta que no estamos-

-Como ordene- Tanaka había echado un vistazo por el retrovisor del vehículo y ver el puchero de enojo que conocía tan bien de parte de Hiroki le hizo recorrer un ligero escalofrío por la espalda evitando que pudiera contradecirlo nuevamente.

Pisó el acelerador y se dirigió hacia la colonia en donde vivieron Akihiko y Hiroki en su infancia; en aras de encontrar una pequeña tienda ubicada en los alrededores, la cual desconocía pero a la cual se dirigían siguiendo las estipulaciones de Hiroki. Por su parte, Hiroki al sentir que el vehículo avanzaba a mayor velocidad, dejo de fruncir el ceño.

Hoy era día de San Valentín, y como era de esperarse desde hacía más de dos semanas se había comenzado a notar la época del amor en cada centro comercial existente en Japón. Sin embargo, el listón rojo y las figuras de corazón solo hacían mención a un objeto en especial: Chocolate. Uno de los afrodisiacos más consumidos del mundo era el centro del día de San Valentín en Japón, absolutamente todo giraba en torno al chocolate, aunque la comercialización internacional había hecho que se empezara a regalar flores, peluches y otros objetos, siempre todo aquello iba acompañado de un chocolate. Y, precisamente era aquello lo que andaba buscando Hiroki desde las siete de la mañana cuando Akihiko había salido.

Desde que había empezado la propaganda del día del cariño, Hiroki había intentado por todos los medios hacer que Akihiko lo dejase solo un instante pero aquello era una utopía pues desde que se había embarazado Akihiko no lo había dejado solo para nada. Tenía sus ventajas claro está, como el hecho de que parecía princesa que ni el dedo meñique movía porque había quien lo hiciera por él, pero también acarreaba sus desventajas como el buscar un regalo del día de San Valentín para Akihiko sin que se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, después de varias súplicas, o mejor dicho amenazas, telefónicas que había hecho Hiroki a Isaka, éste último logró concertar una conferencia para Usami justamente el 14 de febrero en la mañana dándole tiempo a Hiroki de comprar el regalo.

Al principio lo creyó pan comido pues ni siquiera había que caminar dos cuadras para encontrar una chocolatería, sin embargo, la distancia no era el pequeño inconveniente, el pequeño inconveniente, o más bien dicho, gran inconveniente era que Hiroki se le había metido la manía (o como lo llamaría Tanaka, "antojo de embarazo") de querer para Akihiko un chocolate específico.

Cuatro horas, sólo contaban con cuatro horas para que Akihiko regresara a la nueva mansión a la que se habían mudado hacía una semana. Y desgraciadamente, las cuatro horas no eran suficientes para encontrar el chocolate que el moreno quería. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que aquello era estúpido, para que fuera un regalo especial solo tenía que comprar un chocolate caro (y si que habían unos en demasía costosos) y regalar eso, pero para Hiroki no era estúpido buscar aquel dulce que le recordaba tanto a su pasado; no su pasado amargo, sino aquel con el mismo sabor a ese chocolate…

-Hacia dónde me dirijo Hiroki sama-

-A la derecha… bien ahora sigue recto y cruza en la calle de ese edificio de allá- Hiroki comenzó a rememorar el camino que había seguido cuando era niño aunque con tanto edificio nuevo, casas nuevas, y todo con temática amorosa era mucho más difícil recordarse de aquella tienda, y claro está se tornaba casi imposible sabiendo que la última vez que visitó la tienda había sido hace veinte años.

-Para- El elegante carro frenó en frente de una enorme chocolatería atiborrada de gente. Los ojos achocolatados de Hiroki miraron sorprendido el lugar. No por nada era profesor de historia y no por nada era esposo de Usami, tenía una memoria excelente y una ubicación espacio-tiempo increíble como para saber que había dado con el lugar correcto. Pero ver aquella inmensa tienda le daba duda de haber atinado al lugar que conoció hacía tantos años.

Abrió la portezuela y al bajar Tanaka le indicó que buscaría un parqueo cerca pues no se podía quedar estacionado en la calle. Hiroki asintió y estando frente al gran lugar cerró los ojos un momento y rogó porque aunque no fuera la misma tienda, estuviera el chocolate que tanto quería encontrar. Y no está por demás decir que entre sus súplicas esperaba que ésta vez no se le acercaran muchas mujeres.

Pero para su desgracia, apenas entró en el local todas las mujeres dentro comenzaron a observarlo, algunas de reojo, otras sin pudor. Suspiró, sabía que eso iba a suceder, después de todo habían dos razones primordiales. La primera era que en Japón la costumbre es que el día de San Valentín sean las mujeres quienes regalen chocolates a los hombres por lo que era poco común encontrarse a hombres comprando ese tipo de dulces; claro está que, después que se aceptara el matrimonio homosexual, había cada vez más hombres comprando chocolates; pero aún así no era tan frecuente y para ser una chocolatería inmensa Hiroki era el único hombre que estaba allí. Y la segunda razón era que estaba embarazado, y eso sí era poco usual. En los últimos meses en que se notaba su estado de preñez había empezado a intentar aceptar las miradas de todos pero aparte de molesto, era un poco vergonzoso ser el centro de atención. Pero no podía esperar más por ser, según recordaba lo dicho por su doctor, el cuarto hombre de aquel país oriental, en estar embarazado, ¡El cuarto! Y aunque eso le hacía sentir bendecido pues no todos tenían esa oportunidad también le disgustaba por el hecho de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-¿y cuántas semanas tienes?- fue la primera mujer atrevida que le dirigió la palabra. Hiroki vio a su alrededor, la tienda era tan grande que sonrió con resignación, llegar hasta el mostrador sin que ninguna mujer lo interrumpiera había sido, desde un principio, imposible

-treinta y dos semanas –

-¿en serio, son como…. Siete meses verdad? Respondió una chica más joven viéndolo directamente al vientre.

-Umm- respondió un poco ruborizado ante la mirada indiscreta de la chica.

-Entonces sí eran ciertos los rumores- entre los murmullos, Hiroki logró escuchar aquello pero rápidamente tuvo que desviar su mirada al sentir un abrazo apretándolo.

-¡Felicitaciones por el bebé!- y cuando aquella señora hizo eso, muchas más mujeres se acercaron a Hiroki sacándole un sonrojo más evidente

-Etto…-

-¿Y es niño o niña?-

- es niñ..-

-¿Y cómo le vas a poner?-

-Yo etto, A..

-¿Oye nos podemos tomar una foto?-

-¿eh?-

-¿puedo sentirlo?- Y sin siquiera poder responder a todo otra chica lo había halado del brazo para felicitarlo mientras, sin haber esperado respuesta, la chica que había preguntado anteriormente puso su mano sobre el abultado vientre de Hiroki que al contacto intentó hacerse para atrás pero habían más mujeres impidiéndole el paso. Empezó a faltarle el aire, tal vez eran mareos matutinos, o las hormonas, o el hecho de que ya eran demasiadas chicas las que lo rodeaban.

-¡Basta!- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios en forma de grito que sonó ligeramente a un chillido y automaticamente las chicas asustadas se hicieron para atrás, excepto una

-Ohh, pequeño, han de ser las hormonas- Hiroki sintió cómo una mano se posaba suavemente por su cabeza y al voltear una elegante señora de aproximadamente sesenta años le miraba maternalmente. Seguido escuchó un audible suspiro de ensoñación por parte de las chicas que se habían abierto paso al escuchar el grito de Hiroki. Ya con más espacio pudo normalizar su respiración

-¿entonces vienes a comprar un chocolate para tus antojos o para tu esposo? Preguntó de nuevo la señora y con ello cercenó el ruido del lugar… y, justamente como había hecho en las tiendas anteriores (en donde al menos tres mujeres se le acercaban para conocerlo), decidió hacer la pregunta.

-Busco un chocolate para mi esposo, ¿alguna ha visto un chocolate blanco con nuez de Macadamia marca Valrhona?- volteó a verlas pero mientras algunas movían la cabeza en forma negativa otras volteaban a los estantes para corroborar si habían visto el dulce. Ante tal silencio Hiroki volvió a hablar con un suspiro

-Perdón la molestia, podrían buscarlo por mí, creo que no me doy a vasto con toda la tienda- Y, como en las demás ocasiones las chicas gustosamente habían accedido y ahora estaba seguro que tenía a más de veinte pares de ojos buscando el chocolate. Sin embargo Hiroki sabía que aquello había sido un distractor pues la opción más razonable era dirigirse con el dueño, y ya con el paso libre logró llegar hasta la recepción. Tocó una pequeña campanita y de la bodega salió un viejito de aproximadamente setenta años, con lentes y ligeramente encorvado se dirigió al mostrador. Fue entonces cuando la sonrisa de Hiroki se amplió; lo habia reconocido. Y antes de poder siquiera hablar el anciano delante de él le devolvió la sonrisa

-Eres el niño de aquella vez-

-¿a que se refiere?- le respondió cambiando su expresión a duda, observando la sonrisa arrugada del señor que tenía enfrente. Al parecer, el anciano también lo había reconocido.

-Creo que una vez en la vida he visto a un niño con ojos como los tuyos comprar un chocolate en mi tienda, claro que ahora no apareces vestido como la muerte- soltó a reír audiblemente el anciano mientras Hiroki se sonrojaba y reía por lo bajo, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Sí, soy el niño de aquella vez; y antes que todo, felicitaciones por el local-

-Lleva diez años así, pero supongo que no creías que aquella pequeña tiendita se convirtiera…

-en un imperio de chocolate, no, seguramente no pensaba eso- Concluyó Hiroki observando el lugar, pero justamente cuando posó su vista sobre el reloj que adornaba una de las paredes no pudo evitar que ya había perdido alrededor de quince minutos. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par mientras volteaba rápidamente hacia el anciano.

-Señor, vine aquí por…-

-¿aquel chocolate?... a ver, a ver… Valrhona ¿No?- la mirada incomprensible de Hiroki le hizo gracia al señor.

-¿Co.. cómo sabe?-

-Porque fuiste el primer hombre en mi tienda en comprar un chocolate en el día de San Valentin,- Al oír aquellas palabras Hiroki tragó saliva en secó mientras desviaba su vista para un lado y fruncía levemente el ceño… al parecer no era el único que tenía buena memoria.

-¿Es lo que buscas verdad?-

-Sí, ¿lo tiene?- preguntó y mientras el anciano le señalaba que esperase y se metía a la bodega de nuevo Hiroki no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo mientras que sus pensamientos viajaban veinte años antes, justamente un catorce de febrero.

FLASHBACK

Gracias a Kami, las clases comenzaban a las 8 de la mañana por lo cual Hiroki tenía disposición de una hora para comprar un chocolate. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era ridículo en demasía. Era 14 de febrero y en esa fecha se acostumbraba a que los hombres recibieran un chocolate de san Valentín pero ¡por parte de una chica! Y él era todo lo contrario a ello.

Pero no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad; no era que le gustara Usami, ¡claro que no!, pero sabía que esa calidez de su corazón solo la sentía cuando estaba junto a él, sus latidos se aceleraban y sus sonrisas se multiplicaban cuando estaba a su lado además que se había dado cuenta que pensaba demasiado en él, a veces, más que en sí mismo. Pero aquello lo atribuía, o más bien quería hacerlo pasar, a que Akihiko era su mejor amigo además; era el día del amor y la Amistad ¿no?.

Caminó con su mochila hacia una chocolatería lo suficientemente apartada de su casa y de la casa de Usami; y cuando la visualizó a una calle de distancia no pudo dar un paso más. ¿en verdad le iba a regalar un chocolate a Akihiko? ¡en qué estaba pensando! Dio un paso hacia atrás para volver por donde había llegado.

-Pff, regalar un chocolate, eso lo hacen solo las chicas- y al terminar de decirse esas palabras inmediatamente detuvo su caminar. Había caído en la cuenta de otra de las razones por las que quería regalarle el chocolate a Akihiko. En su colegio se había implementado una nueva actividad por parte del Consejo Estudiantil que consistía en que se podía dejar un chocolate con una nota especial como "anónimo" y una persona sería la encargada de dar el dulce a la persona que indicara la nota, de aquella forma podías regalarle algo a quien te gustara sin necesidad de pasar la vergüenza de ser rechazado. Y como era de esperarse, Hiroki sabía que Akihiko era muy popular entre las chicas, por lo que obviamente recibiría más de un chocolate.

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente, en verdad no quería ver a Akihiko con tantos regalos y confesiones de otras chicas, y sabía de antemano que el muy tonto de Bakakihiko con su amabilidad no rechazaría ningún regalo. Bajo la cabeza ligeramente, no podía hacer nada al respecto; Akihiko era su amigo y nada más, por lo que debería estar feliz por él ¿no?; y aunque le dieran miles de chocolates al menos, en su interior, Hiroki quería que por lo menos tuviera uno de él. Suspiró y con nueva determinación volteó hacia la chocolatería y rogando al cielo porque estuviera vacía o que por lo menos nadie lo reconociera, se puso una chumpa impermeable negra con un gorro lo suficientemente grande para tapar su rostro y dirigirse a la tienda. Una vez abrió la puerta de la pequeña tienda sin querer corroborar si quiera si estaba vacía se dirigió rápidamente hacia el mostrador en donde un hombre de avanzada lo miraba boquiabierto. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos…

-¡Ya vino por mí!- fue lo primero que gritó el señor pálido al contemplar a la muerte acercarse hacia él… cuatro pasos, cinco pasos, seis pasos...

-¡Joder! Aunque… lo imaginaba... más alto- Sus manos temblorosas y su corazón palpitando a mil a punto de un infarto disminuyeron cuando el niño se quitó la capucha y aquellos ojos que parecían rojos desde la distancia se habían convertido en unos ojos achocolatados hermosos que se asemejaban a sus chocolates con guindas.

-No me asustes así-

-Perdón- hizo reverencia Hiroki que se había quitado la capucha cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie en el local más que el dueño.

-Sabes, creo que te equivocaste de fecha… el día en que los hombres le dan chocolates a las mujeres es el 14 de marzo, y estamos en 14 de febrero- Inmediatamente el sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Hiroki y desvió rápidamente la mirada

-Etto…- estaba a punto de correr del lugar cuando escuchó las palabras del mayor

-O es para un amigo- El anciano sabía que no lo era, lo había comprendido cuando notó el rubor en sus mejillas y se dio cuenta que había llegado con una gran capa para que no lo reconocieran. Definitivamente ese pequeño niño estaba enamorado de otro niño pero, para no causarle inconvenientes a quien ya se había asustado prefirió hacerse un viejito desentendido. Después de todo le ganaba por cincuenta años en experiencia a Hiroki y claro que lo podía engañar perfectamente.

-¡S-sí!, es para un amigo- concluyó Hiroki sin atreverse a voltearlo a ver

-De acuerdo, ¿y qué buscas?-

-Etto, quería un chocolate blanco que tuviera nuez de Macadamia-

-¡Qué exigente!- respondió burlonamente el anciano pero con una sonrisa compasiva en su rostro.

-Es que él es alérgico a las nueces, menos esa; además es su favorita, supuse que estaría bien que llevara esa nuez- respondió por lo bajo

-¿Y el chocolate blanco?-

-Es que él tiene la tez blanca y el chocolate me recuerda… a él- Inmediatamente Hiroki midió lo que acababa de decir y sus ojos abiertos de par en par aunado con la respiración contenida le dieron al vendedor la imagen más tierna de un pequeño niño enamorado.

-Mmmm, y dime cuánto piensas gastar en él- El anciano pensó en el primer chocolate que sabía era lo que Hiroki andaba buscando pero era fácil notar que un niño de esa edad no tendría el dinero suficiente.

-Etto, tengo 2500 yenes señor- respondió inmediatamente Hiroki a lo que el señor quedó sorprendido.

-¿tanto?-

-he estado ahorrando- Seguía sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente sino de vez en cuando y agachaba la mirada otro tanto. El señor sonrió, obviamente el chocolate que había pensado estaba valuado incluso en dólares, 50 dólares para ser exacto, y Hiroki no llegaba ni a un tercio de aquella cantidad, pero jamás había visto a un adolescente y menos a un niño gastar semejante dinero por un chocolate.

-De verdad ese amigo tuyo es especial ¿no?-

-Umm- se limitó a decir Hiroki

-En ese caso, tengo uno justamente como el que estás buscando y, ¿qué te parece? Cuesta exactamente 2500 yenes.- le mintió el señor

-¡¿en serio?!- una sonrisa enorme se posicionó en los labios de Hiroki y por fin enfrentó la mirada del anciano que le devolvió la sonrisa. Se fue hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda pues, los chocolates caros no podía ponerlos a la vista ya que en esas fechas aumentaba incluso la delincuencia de aquellos dulces. Después de un momento regresó para ponerle en sus manos una caja un poco más grande que la palma de sus manos juntas.

-Valrhona, es una de las pocas marcas que tiene chocolate blanco con nuez Macadamia- Los ojos de Hiroki se abrieron al contemplar la hermosa caja blanca brillante que le daba el señor y después de guardarla cuidadosamente en su mochila sacó el dinero.

-Tome-

-No, pequeño-

-¿eh?-

-Esto va por cuenta mía-

-Señor no puedo… es muy caro- mencionó Hiroki al sentir sobre su mano los billetes que le había tomado ahorrar para Akihiko, sabía el valor de aquel dinero y era mucho por lo que no quería dejar que el anciano le regalara aquel preciado chocolate. –Por favor tómelo-

-Lo tomaré si me respondes esta pregunta-

-De acuerdo- Hiroki lo miró dudoso mientras el señor ampliaba su sonrisa…

-¿Te gusta mucho ese niño verdad?- al nomas escuchar la pregunta Hiroki contuvo el aliento mientras sentía calor en su rostro, ¡mucho calor!, intentaba responder pero su garganta no le permitía hacerlo y sabía por la mirada fija que tenía en frente que el señor ya se había dado cuenta.

-Yo, no, es que él, la verdad,- tartamudeaba incoherentemente a lo que recibió como respuesta otra pregunta

-¿eso es un "sí"?-

-Emm, yo... s-sí- no pudo evitar decir la verdad, pues a esas alturas mentir sería ridículo. Así que sólo le quedó agachar la mirada y entregarle el dinero.

-¡Hey! ¿y quién te dijo que lo iba a recibir?- volvió a reír dulcemente el señor

-¿Eh?- su carita sonrojada cambio a una de duda mientras miraba al señor… -pero usted...-

-Me respondiste la pregunta y con eso me afirmaste que no te tenía que cobrar- respondió adelantándose a la pregunta de Hiroki.

-No… no entiendo- concluyó el moreno que aún sostenía el dinero en su mano mientras poco a poco dejaba de estirar la mano al mostrador.

-Sabes, mi esposa me decía que cuando viera a un cliente muy enamorado comprar chocolates, me decía que no se los vendiera, que los diera gratis porque los regalos que se dan con el corazón, no tenían precio- Una sonrisa nostálgica cubrió el rostro del anciano y sus ojos opacados tenían un brillo singular, reflejado por una fina lágrima que el anciano no dejó que Hiroki viera…

-Gracias,- respondió Hiroki ido en el cambio de emociones que vio en el señor, sin poder evitarlo le sonrió de vuelta y haciendo nuevamente reverencia se despidió de él para irse a su colegio.

Y como era de esperarse mientras muy pocos chicos recibían chocolates, Akihiko tenía el escritorio y la mochila inundado de ellos y se podía afirmar que el 99% de ellos eran por envío "anónimo" Hiroki sólo podía notar con algo de desazón la atención de Akihiko y aunque no lo miraba con odio como otros niños, lo miraba molesto porque su sonrisa delataba que Akihiko estaba agradecido con todos aquellos dulces. Frunció las cejas disgustado pues tenía que admitir que su amigo, por ser inglés, al parecer era muy atractivo para las compañeras de su clase y supuso, muchas más porque había recibido más obsequios que número de chicas en su salón. Intentó dejar de pensar en ello y concentro su atención en otra cosa: una hermosa caja roja encima de su escritorio, quedando pensativo de si era una broma o en verdad había una chica que gustaba de él; suspiró extrañado, él había sido de los pocos privilegiados que también había recibido regalo aunque sonrió irónicamente, "seguro no es de él", pensó para sí.

END FLASHBACK

-¡Oye! Yo soy viejo pero no me distraigo tanto como tú- resopló el señor mientras le pasaba la caja blanca frente a la cara y medio segundo después reaccionaba Hiroki con un ligero sonrojo

-¡Perdone!-

-Sigues enamorado ¿verdad?- respondió riéndose el anciano, tal vez no era la sonrisa de antes pero seguía siendo sonora.

-Y usted sigue siendo igual de observador- respondió Hiroki tomando la caja que le ofrecía el señor, -¿ahora sí me dejará pagar verdad? Y no diga que no- sonrió Hiroki por lo bajo –averigüé después el valor del chocolate… en serio gracias- le sonrió sinceramente mientras miraba al anciano y le daba el dinero

-¿Y quién te dijo que lo iba a recibir?- respondió dejándolo con el dinero en mano

-Etto- Hiroki lo vio extrañado aunque en su interior sabía que el señor iba a decir lo mismo

-¿Te parece si te hago una pregunta?-

-Si me cobra lo que es después, adelante-

-¿Es el mismo niño de aquella vez?- preguntó el anciano más preocupado que serio; expresión demasiado rara en ese viejito. Hiroki ante tal expresión no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sí, es el mismo- respondió viendo que la expresión del señor cambiaba drásticamente a una sonrisa contagiosa

-Entonces, hice bien en regalarte el chocolate aquella vez… y hago bien en volverlo a hacer- le dedicó una sonrisa y Hiroki le hizo una reverencia, no tan baja por su abultado vientre que le impedía inclinarse tanto pero igual con el respeto que le tenía antes y ahora.

-Tal vez la última vez que nos vimos no pude preguntarle su nombre-

-Natsuyumi Akira- respondió el anciano entregandole una de las tarjetas del local a lo que Hiroki sacó una de sus tarjetas de presentación.

-Usami Hiroki; en verdad un placer de haberlo conocido y gracias por todo- respondió respetuosamente. Y mientras se despedía y le avisaba a las mujeres que ya había conseguido el regalo llamó a Tanaka para que pasara de nuevo por él, faltaban aproximadamente veinticinco minutos para la llegada de Akihiko y esperaba en verdad llegar a tiempo. Subió al auto mientras varias chicas salían a despedirlo afuera y una vez en camino contempló de nuevo la caja.

-Usa-dijo Hiorki sama, ¿cómo le fue?-

-Perfecto- y mientras contemplaba la caja idéntica a la de hacía veinte años pasó por su mente una buena idea; para el Día Blanco, 14 de marzo, seguramente le daría un chocolate a quien le acababa de regalar uno.

-¡Tres minutos!- Hiroki salió corriendo del carro haciendo que una sirvienta esquivara su camino, pero no pudo ir más rápido que el mismo Tanaka que sí se pasó tropezando con una de las sirvientas pero a penas se disculpó y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto principal destapó las sábanas de la cama, abrió de par en par el armario, sacó la piyama de Hiroki y al llegar este empezó a ayudarlo a desvestirse. De pronto oyeron un leve "ya volví" y mientras Hiroki se subía sobre la cama, se tapaba y ocultaba el regalo tras su almohada, Tanaka recogía la ropa tirada en el suelo y la lanzaba hacia el ducto de ropa sucia que quedaba en la esquina de la habitación justamente para después abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-Usami sama, buenos días-

-Hola Tanaka- respondía Usami con una particular sonrisa aunque algo extrañado de que Tanaka se viese algo agotado.

-Si me permite, voy por un vaso de agua- respondió Tanaka tratando de controlar su agitada respiración mientras una risa corta y burlona se situaba en los labios del que fingía estar leyendo dentro de su cama.

-De acuerdo, Hola a los dos- respondió una vez se marchó el exhausto mayordomo-

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue?- respondió bajando la mirada del libro que fingía leer a profundidad.

-Pff, ni me lo preguntes- avanzó hacia Hiroki y después de besarlo se acostó del otro lado totalmente cansado –El idiota de Isaka me llamó por una estupidez, dijo que se había cancelado la promoción del libro; estuve a punto de irme, pero dijo que tenía que hacer correcciones en el libro que estoy escribiendo ahorita y que pensara en nuevos títulos, además que me hizo revisar de nuevo dos de mis novelas BL para que al final no corrigiera nada. Fue como si me hubiera querido retener para compensar el tiempo que tuve que haber estado en esa convención…- replicó Usami mientras Hiroki mentalmente pensaba en cómo devolverle ese favor a Isaka que seguro se las cobraría caro.

-Al menos ya estás aquí- intentó animarlo a lo cual Akihiko lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa.

-¿El bebé me extrañó?-

-¿Y por qué no preguntas si yo te extrañé?-

-Porque eso es obvio- respondió sonriente mientras Hiroki le devolvía una cara asesina y sus cejas fruncidas

-Muy gracioso Bakakihiko- le respondió sarcásticamente aunque no le tomó ni un segundo en cambiar a una sonrisa al ver a Akihiko a la par suya. –y sí, él también te extrañó si lo querías saber- le respondió al fin de cuentas

-Sé que te incomoda pero, ¿puedo?- preguntó Akihiko posando su azul mirada sobre él; no era una pregunta porque de todos modos lo iba a hacer, así que Hiroki sólo se resignó a decirle que si podía acariciar su sensible vientre. Esa mirada violeta siempre ganaba, era de sobra decirlo y mientras Akihiko acariciaba el vientre de Hiroki y ponía cuidadosamente su rostro a la par; Hiroki no podía evitar cambiar su ceño fruncido de siempre por una ligera y conmovedora sonrisa. ¿Qué pensaría Akihiko cuando le diera el regalo? Apostaría que sería muy gracioso ver el rostro sorprendido de Akihiko cuando descubriera quién le había dado ese chocolate hacía veinte años

FLASHBACK

Era tarde, cinco minutos tarde. Frunció el ceño, tanto le enojaba que cada vez que llegaba tarde a la guarida secreta Akihiko estuviera contándole el tiempo de retraso; y ahora era Hiroki quien contaba el tiempo de retraso.

Miraba de vez en cuando para todas partes con el fin de ver si se asomaba Akihiko pero no lo hacía, y eso lo ponía más enojado. Volvía su vista al libro pero ni diez segundos pasaban cuando volvía a levantar la mirada… ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué demoraba tanto? De pronto una duda le azotó en la cabeza, ¿y si por ser el día de San Valentín una chica lo había invitado a salir? No creía que fuera cierto, además una niña de doce años no es tan atrevida verdad; pero luego recordó que habían chicas que no eran de su clase y que gustaban de Akihiko ¿de cualquier forma, y si una de ellas le invitaba? Es decir, ya habían sido atrevidas algunas en confesársele y darle chocolates así que podía ser que sí…

-¿Hiroki?-

-¡Ahhh…!- de un respingo Hiroki dio un salto hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas… -¡Bakakihiko! ¡no vuelvas a asustarme así!

-Pero si te estaba llamando desde hace tiempo- respondió el ojiazul con parsimonia-

-Pff, por cierto ¿Dónde andabas?, me tenías preocupado y..

-¿en serio?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Etto, ¡cl-claro si, soy tu amigo ¿no?!- respondió rápidamente a lo que Akihiko disminuyó levemente su sonrisa-

-Umm- respondió afirmativamente

-entonces, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a pedirle a Tanaka que regalara todos los dulces que me dieron hoy- El rostro de Hiroki palideció por un momento.

-¿Por… qué? Intentó articular.

-Porque la verdad… no me gusta el chocolate- respondió simplonamente a lo que a Hiroki casi se le cae la mandíbula.

-Pero si conservé uno… el único que valía la pena- y con esa respuesta el corazón de Hiroki que se había detenido hacía rato volvió a latir, y mientras Akihiko se ponía a buscar en su mochila Hiroki cerraba fuertemente los ojos esperando…

-Valrhona- con este me quedé- y diciendo aquello Hiroki no pudo siquiera evitar esconder su cara de alivio ante la respuesta de Akihiko. Comenzó entonces a quitar el cierre que tenía la caja de los lados y después de abrirlo cuidadosamente ambos vieron dos enormes chocolates en forma de corazón que despedían un olor dulce pero sin ser empalagoso. Hiroki no puso más que sonreír, ver los enormes ojos de Akihiko observando su regalo era suficiente para sentirse dichoso, aunque no supiera quién se lo había dado

- Toma- le extendió uno de los chocolates e inmediatamente Hiroki lo miró dudoso.

-E.. es tuyo- respondió Hiroki.

-Sí pero te quiero a ti-

-¿Cómo?- y mientras oía más el latir de su corazón que sus propias palabras Akihiko agarraba la mano de Hiroki para ponerle el dulce en ella.

-Sé que aquí es diferente pero en mi país en esta fecha no solo las mujeres dan chocolates, en realidad todos damos un presente para aquellas personas que queremos y yo…- puso el chocolate en la mano de Hiroki y con sus manos envolvió la mano de Hiroki encerrándola, -te quiero-

Tal vez nunca lo había querido aceptar, sus pretextos, su miedo y su confusión no le daban cabida a ese raro sentimiento que tanto albergaba en su corazón pero desde que el anciano se lo había preguntado lo había considerado y ahora que miraba el corazón blanco en sus manos, ya no podía negarlo: se había enamorado.

END FLASHBACK

-¡Ja!- inmediatamente se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Akihiko que había levantado la camisa de dormir de Hiroki lo besó haciéndole cosquillas y al notarlo Akihiko sintió música para sus oídos la leve risa de Hiroki aunque sabía de antemano que eso llevaba aparejado un enojo pues ésa era una de las razones por las que Hiroki no dejaba que le tocasen el vientre.

-¡jajaja-bas-ta-jajaja!- intentaba quitar Akihiko de encima suyo pero Usami insistían en seguir besando su pancita mientras hacía ligeras cosquillas a los lados y Hiroki no podía evitar encoger las piernas y aprisionar sus brazos a los lados

-¡jajajajya-nojaja! ¡porjajajaja-favor!- y la sonrisa de Hiroki se ampliaba más y sus ojos se cerraban mas fuerte hasta que Akihiko cedía a sus súplicas y pasaba de besar su vientre a subir poco a poco besando su pecho, su cuello, su mentón y finalizar en sus labios que le impedían a Hiroki enojarse con él por lo que había hecho. Profundizó el beso haciendo más presión con la lengua y Hiroki no pudo evitar acomodarse; sin embargo, en ese instante sintió la caja que había escondido tras su espalda y automáticamente quitó de manera suave a Akihiko.

-Hiro-

-Oye, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?-

-Mmm, si no estoy mal con cuentas ¿el día doscientos veintiocho de tu embarazo?-lo miró dubitativo mientras Hiroki rodaba los ojos.

-Aparte de eso baka- Sacó de debajo de la almohada la caja y se la entregó mientras Akihiko lo miraba con complicidad.

-Feliz San Valentín, Amor- respondió simplemente, esperando que Akihiko recordara esos chocolates, se sorprendiera y le preguntara algo así como "entonces, ¿tú fuiste el que me los diste cuando éramos niños?" pero todas las expectativas de Hiroki se fueron al caño cuando lo escuchó.

-Entonces, ahora que me los das directamente, ¿me dejaras agradecerte por los dos?-

-¡Qué! ¡¿lo sabías?!- Hiroki lo vio entre sonrojado y dubitativo, aquella farsa de niños de "no sé quien me lo dio" había sido un completo fraude.

-La verdad desde que recibí aquella caja lo sabía pero me pareció raro que lo pusieras como anónimo.-

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo?- Desde que se había casado con Akihiko, había disminuido en un alto porcentaje sus sonrojos pero ésta era una de las pocas ocasiones en que volvía a aparecer un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Fácil, hasta la fecha tú eres el único que sabe que él único dulce que me gusta es el chocolate blanco y que sólo puedo comer nuez de Macadamia.- Y así de fácil Hiroki había sido descubierto desde que le había regalado anónimamente el chocolate.

-Etto- "¡Rayos!" pensó para sí pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sensación suave en la palma de sus manos

-Como antes y como ahora, es el regalo perfecto- colocó en las manos de Hiroki uno de los corazones de chocolate y cerrando su mano con cuidado; se acercó posando sus labios nuevamente en los de Hiroki; la persona que lo había amado desde que lo vio y que a la fecha, lo seguía haciendo. ¿Qué más podía pedir en San Valentín?

**Seguramente sexo salvaje pero desde que Hiroki está próximo a la fecha de parto el doctor se los prohibió (?) Ok no xD **

**Muchísimas gracias por leerse este one shot! Y siempre hago especial agradecimiento a todas aquellas fans de la pareja romántica y egoísta que le dieron una oportunidad a mi fic :3 no hay muchas que aceptan esta pareja por lo que si leíste hasta exactamente aquí! En serio lo agradezco de corazón**

**Solo me resta desearles ¡Feliz San Valentín! (o como diría mi mejor amiga Feliz día del consumismo masivo de chocolates!)**


End file.
